Voces en el interior
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Lo que parece una locura termina siendo... una locura. Tsuna es un psicópata, aunque al parecer a Kyoko no le importa mucho que digamos... ¿te atreves a averiguar por qué? TSUNAXKYOKO Completamente fuera del Anime/Manga. AU


Saludos, KHR no me pertenece. El fic está inspirado en una canción de porta y Santaflow

Pues me puse a pensar en que hubiese pasado si Reborn no entraba en la vida de "Dame-Tsuna" y escuché esta canción ayer, no pude evitar pensar en Tsuna.

Solo lean, las advertencias… mmm… muerte en general, pero no de Tsuna ni de Kyoko ni de ningún personaje de katekyo, así que todo bien xd

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

_Todos tenemos voces en el interior, solo que él si les hizo caso…_

Mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko. Soy una chica bastante común, hace una sema se me asignó mi trabajo de grado, y como estoy estudiando en mención humanidades, decidí ir a hacer una entrevista a un pequeño manicomio que hay por mi comunidad, debo agregar que no es agradable saber que duermes a 2 Km de un manicomio.

El día de la entrevista, no sabía a quién entrevistar, así que fui con una enfermera, para pedirle consejo, ya estando ahí fui al modulo de información.

_Buenos días señorita, yo soy la persona que viene de la escuela Namimori a entrevistar a algún paciente.-Dije educadamente, la enfermera me observó por unos segundos y sonrió.

_Buenos días, sí, nos habían dicho que vendría. Pues, no sabría a quién aconsejarle exactamente, pero tengo una lista de los menos peligrosos, y que hablan con cordura. ¿Te sirve? – Asentí y recibí la carpeta llena de nombres.

Habían solo 10… ¿Significa eso que el resto son una cuerda de psicópatas? Eran nombres simples, así que leí solo los primeros, Byakuran, Chikuza, Xanxus…valla nombres, el siguiente llamó mi atención: Sawada. Pensé un par de segundos, y me decidí, me dirigí a la enfermera.

_¿Puedo hablar con Tsunayoshi Sawada-san? – ella asintió

_Claro, sígame. –Empezó a caminar, y entramos al ascensor, marcó el pisó 3, y al salir a unas cuantas habitaciones más estaba la habitación, me fijé en todo el sitio, todo era muy blanco, tal vez para mantener serenidad o algo parecido. Ella abrió la puerta dándome paso.

_No te le acerques demasiado, no suele, levantarse ni ser agresivo pero una no sabe, de todas maneras, al lado de la mesa hay un botón de auxilio. – Me comentó bajito, me puso algo nerviosa.

_¿Tsuna-kun, ha venido una joven a hacerte una entrevista, compórtate bien, vale? - Él no respondió pero asintió, la enfermera cerró la puerta y me dejó a solas con el joven, parecía tener más o menos mi edad, poseía un rostro bonito, aunque tenía los ojos vendados, la habitación no era tan pequeña como el resto de las habitaciones que vi.

Tomé una silla y la acerqué a su camilla, estaba recostado, ya que la cama no estaba totalmente vertical, él estaba arropado hasta la cintura y reposaba ambas manos en sus piernas, actuaba como si no tuviera los ojos vendados ya que parecía como si observara el entorno, y miraba con frecuencia la ventana.

_Buenos días…-Me sentía algo nerviosa, pero eso era más que todo culpa de la enfermera, él pareció mirarme.

_Buenos días. – Tenía una voz bonita, y el cabello castaño, me gustaría saber el color de sus ojos…

_Yo vengo por mi proyecto de grado, y como estudio humanidades, mi trabajo consiste en hacer una entrevista al algún paciente y

_¿Por qué yo? – Me interrumpió, al principio callé pero luego respondí

_¿Are? Ah de hecho elegí tu nombre al azar entre 5 porque me llamó la atención. – Él suspiró.

_Vale onee-san, pregunta lo que quieras sin cohibirte, lo que menos me queda es vergüenza. – Rió bajito, fruncí el seño pero continué.

_Vale… pues primero, ¿por qué tienes vendados los ojos? – Tal vez fue un poco repentino, pero solo tomaba su palabra.

_Pues, estoy aquí porque soy según ellos un psicópata… no, si lo soy. En fin, el doctor dice que así controlarán mi estado mental, pero puedo ver por la ventana todos los días una hora, aunque no conozco la cara de nadie, sólo la del doctor y una enfermera. – Con esa perturbadora respuesta, anoté lo que creí necesario, cosa que tendría que hacer casi toda la entrevista.

_Ya veo, Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí? – Él volteó hacia la ventana.

_Puedes llamarme Tsuna. Tengo aquí dos años, tal vez en unos 3 pueda irme… - Dijo eso con cierta melancolía.

_¡Eso es genial! – Él negó con la cabeza

_Para nada, sólo será genial si no tengo que volver a la escuela, de otra manera seguramente volvería aquí jajaja - Rió de manera extraña, no sabría describir como, fue como macabra pero con lastima.

_Bueno, Tsuna-kun, puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí, ¿qué hiciste? – Él meditó un poco, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Claro, así serías la tercera que lo sabría, y veremos si me crees o no, jajaja - Otra vez esa risa.

_Veamos, desde el principio. Los compañeros de la clase me pegaron, como siempre, jamás entendí por qué, ¡no les hacía nada! simplemente decían que era un blando y un cobarde, amaba la música, el manga, el ordenador claro que había una chica que me gustaba, ella era muy bonita, pero jamás hablé con ella, y ya no recuerdo su nombre… Además nunca me gustó demasiado jugar al balón por eso era excluido, claro que intenté incluirme, y jugar con ellos, pero siempre me obligaban a ser portero.

Nunca entendí lo que era meter un gol y que tus amigos te abrazaran como un ganador. No querer jugar y abandonar un partido a la mitad ya era para ellos una razón, paliza. Dejé de intentarlo y lo que menos quería era encontrarme con esos matones. Para eso llegaba tarde a clase, los profesores estaban hartos de eso, y citaban a mis padres, siempre fui inteligente, además intervenía cuando preguntaban, pero dejé de hacerlo, ya que empecé a temerle a los golpes del de atrás y del de alado, siempre me golpeaban si decía una buena respuesta. – Él narraba, no podía ver sus ojos, pero de vez en cuando apretaba los dientes.

_¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? – Rió y hizo ademán de estar mirándome.

_No soy un suicida, la vez que lo hice me esperaron diez a la salida, y, ¿tendrás una idea de lo que sucedió no? - Me tragué mi sugerencia, al parecer su cuestión iba de mal en peor, pero aún no sabía qué era lo que había hecho, así que esperé a que el procediera.

_Papá decía que yo era un problemático, como si fuese mi culpa, no me creía en realidad lo que me hacían, yo lo soportaba lo mejor que podía, pero poco a poco sentía que caía en la locura. La impotencia y el dolor se sumaban a mis problemas. Y un día empecé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, onee-san, a eso le llaman conciencia, ¿no? – Lo pensé y asentí, recordé que él no me veía.

_Si, dicen que la conciencia es como una voz… -La enfermera entró de repente.

_Tsuna-kun, tus pastillas. –Lo escuché suspirar y apretó los dientes.

_No las quiero- Respuesta razonable, pensé yo.

_Señorita- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí, _Podría retirarse un poco? – Asentí y me levanté pero no dejé la habitación.

_Por favor, coopera y tómatelas. –Negó con la cabeza.

_No, quiero esas cosas.

_Sabes que si no te las tomas tendré que llamar a los enfermeros para que te las den, te sedarán y no podrás continuar con la entrevista- Se quedó callado, pareció que lo estaba pensando.

_¿Puedo quitarme la venda? – Tal vez pueda ver sus ojos.

_Está bien, pero te tomas las pastillas- asintió y se quitó la venda – Al principio tenía los ojos cerrados, tomó las patillas, las metió en su boca y las pasó con agua, después de tragar intentó abrir los ojos.

_Está muy brillante…-La enfermera fue hacia la ventana, cerca de la cama, y al alcance de rango de Tsuna, vi como el apretó su puño e iba a levantar la mano, pero respiró profundo y la bajó. La enfermera cerró un poco las cortinas. Y Tsuna abrió los ojos, los tenía de un color castaño claro, definitivamente, le lucían.

_¿Puedes ver? – la pregunta me extrañó bastante, ¿era ciego o algo así?

_¡Sigo viendo borroso y es culpa se esas malditas pastillas! – Se alteró un poco y volvió a respirar profundo _ En fin, lárgate de una vez – Le dijo a la enfermera, ella pareció molestarse pero se fue, antes de irse me susurró bajito "cuidado con él, en el fondo es peligroso"

_¿Tsuna-kun? – Volví a sentarme cerca de él, claro, manteniendo mi distancia segura.

_¿Qué tan cerca estás de mi? –Preguntó mientras se vendaba los ojos. Medité la respuesta pero no tenía caso mentir.

_No tan cerca…

_¿Te alcanzo con la mano? – Preguntó pronto.

_No

_Perfecto, quédate así – Lanzó un par de golpes frente a él. Me preocupé u segundo.

_¿A quién golpeas? – Hizo una mueca

_¿A quién, dices? Está claro que a nadie, no hay nadie frente a mí, solo libero tensión.

_Ah… bueno, ¿me sigues contando? – Asintió.

_Cuando empecé a escuchar voces, me asusté, pensé que estaba enfermo, o con fiebre, así que fui a lavarme la cara, en medio de la confusión empecé a hablar solo.

"No puedo aguantar esta presión" me pareció ver a alguien más en mi reflejo, era igual a mí pero sus ojos eran naranja y tenían un semblante… sádico. Respondió "No hace falta que la aguantes" fingí no escuchar "Tengo ganas de acabar con todo" volvió a responder "Pues acaba cuanto antes" Las voces en mi interior gritaban "Hazlo!...Vamos!" pensé que no sería nada, pero el reflejo empezó a hablarme, y aunque me tapaba los oídos, su voz seguía en mi cabeza.

Me quedé helada, ¿qué clase de cosas pasaron por su cabeza?

_Él dijo "Lo siento, tus padres no entenderán tu sufrimiento sentado desde un pupitre el tiempo pasará más lento. Yo si te entiendo, y quizás pueda ayudarte, juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte" Me asusté, mucho, corrí del baño y me lancé a mi cama, dejé de oírlo, al día siguiente, me perseguían los matones de siempre por aprobar un examen, me escondí en el baño y cuando entré el reflejo de ojos naranja estaba allí mirándome tenía sangre en la boca, y claro que también yo, era mi reflejo después de todo. Sentía miedo, me quedé mirándolo, y empezó a hablar de nuevo "El miedo te hace humano, nadie hace nada, sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos" seguí escuchándolo, "Todo empieza en los pasillos pasarás con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, sabes que los demás niños te marginaran quieren verte llorar, te encerrarán en el sótano o desván a la hora de recreo por no ser como todos los demás" Me tapé los oídos, y salí corriendo…y… ¿estás aquí? – Que forma de detenerse…

_S-sí… -se quedó callado.

_¿Estás llorando?

_No…-aseguré tratando de ocultarlo. El se quitó la venda de los ojos y trato de mirarme, se frotó los ojos, pero parecía tener dificultad…

_No podré verte claramente, pero sé que lo estás… ¿segura que quieres oír? –Preguntó preocupado.

_Si…-Aseguré

_Bien… corrí por los pasillos al salón, no hable durante clase, ya que me pegan si respondo bien, tomé mi botella de agua, pero al tomar, estaba salada, pedí permiso para ir al baño, y él me esperaba ahí. Lo ignoré pero no podía evitar escucharlo "Lo que te hace ser único, aquí también te hace estar solo…" pero le respondí _¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? Ya se los he dicho a los profesores! _"Los profesores solo empeoran la cosa, ser chismoso solo es otro golpe en el dorsal. Todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo para poder agredir una vez más al objetivo, es decir tú, porque con eso se sacian, ellos se ríen pero a ti no te hace gracia, no es que seas inferior pero el miedo te ciega y el miedo del matón es sentirse inferior y por eso te pega. " Respiré profundo y salí del baño, el día transcurrió bien, porque me fui tarde a casa. Pero ellos me esperaron, me golpearon corrí desesperadamente, y me alcanzaron, llegué a mi casa con la boca sangrando y muy golpeado, me puse a llorar sólo mis padres no estaban… nunca parecían estar en casa, trabajaban…- Cada vez me sentía peor por él, queda claro que él está aquí por las "voces" que oye, mientras contaba, su voz flaqueaba un poco, quise tomar su mano, pero recordé las palabras de las enfermeras.

_Tsuna-kun-el me miró, con la venda

_¿Puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos? – Asintió y se la quitó, tenía los ojos algo rojos, tal vez lloraba bajo la venda.

_Sigo viéndote borrosa, no tenga tantas esperanzas, no creo que pueda verte…-Iba a ponérsela y toqué su mano, se sobresaltó y me miró nervioso.

_No te la pongas…

_Vale, pero no te acerques tanto, recuerda que soy "peligroso". – Parecía sumamente nervioso.

_Si tú lo dices… -Suspiré y me senté en la silla para seguir escuchando.

_cuando subí al baño a ver mis heridas, me sentí miserable una vez más, y mi reflejo volvió a mirarme, se quedó ahí mirándome hasta que habló con una sonrisa sádica "¿Quieres rajarte las venas?" ¡_Si! _Le respondí algo frustrado "Huir sólo retrasa los problemas, mírate, empiezas a dar pena. Cada día tienes nuevos moretones de esos pequeños matones, Tú ¡Tienes que echarle un par de cojones!" Me tomé la cabeza entre las manos y volví a hablarle, le dije lo mismo, que no podía aguantar la presión, dijo que no hacía falta que la aguantase, que sentía ganas de acabar con todo, y dijo que acabara cuanto antes. Sonreí, y esta vez no era el reflejo el que estaba en el espejo, era yo, yo estaba sonriendo así, mientras sentía las ideas brotar en mi cabeza.

"Sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde, no dejes que tu esfuerzo haya sido en balde" lo miré cuidadosamente, sonrió al ver que tenía mi atención. " Esta vez yo sé que la suerte no te acompaña, como también sé que a veces la fuerza puede con la maña, No sirve esconderse, lucha, tienes que ser fuerte, escucha a la voz que te habla tras este espejo. Todo grupo tiene un líder asignado. Hacerse respetar es difícil pero a ti te ha tocado. La solución es afrontar la situación. No digo que vaya a ser fácil, menos con tata presión. Piensa, ¿qué harían los demás si estuviesen en tu lugar? ¡No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tú tienes que aguantar!"

_Onee-san, ¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia? - me quedé algo helada, no sabía si asentir o negar, él me miró, parecía que ya podía verme un poco mejor.

_Debía hacer algo, ya había aguantado demasiado, anoté cada nombre, se los devolvería, a todos los que me hicieron sufrir. Por mis venas corría el rencor, ¿Sabes? ¿No era eso lo que querían? Pues lo hubieran pensado. –Se quedó callado y volvió a frotarse los ojos.

_Sigo sin verte… Aquí llega la parte divertida, digo, trágica, jajaja… - Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, me miró con las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa macabra, la verdad daba algo de miedo.

_¿Ah sí? – Me sentí nerviosa. Y traté de evitar su mirada, pero al final terminé en sus ojos.

_¿Segura que podrás con ello? –Asentí decidida.

_Si… creo.

_Bueno… Veras… Me dije mil veces, ¡No lo hagas! ¡Son buenos chicos! Pero me empujaron al abismo, llegué a ese punto sin retorno, ese en el que todo te da igual y sietes ira hacia tu entorno. Ese día llegue pronto al colegio, y en la cola para entrar estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad. Recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra "¡Nenaza!" y el impacto de un golpe en mi cuerpo.

Como de costumbre allí nadie hacia nada, unos reían y otros apartaban las miradas. Tragué saliva desde el suelo resignado pues sabía que ese mismo día todo habría terminado. En mi mente resonaban unas palabras "Péguenme más, yo no voy a llorar ya no me quedan lágrimas solo risa enfermiza!" recuerdo que me reía desde el suelo. Volví a pensar "van a morir y lo último que van a oír es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza" llevaba en la mochila una garrafa de gasolina y en mis arterias dolor y adrenalina. Después de la golpiza me fui a los lavabos esperando a que todos se hallasen en clase y el pasillo estuviese despejado, mientras el conserje tomaba café tomé las llaves de las aulas, antes de subir a la mía que estaba en un cuarto piso fui a la oficina de la directora y mande a llamar a unas cuantas personas de mi clase que no tenían nada que ver, la chica que me gustaba por ejemplo. Luego subí y cerré la puerta desde afuera con sigilo, abrí la otra de repente y volteé el combustible. –

Su expresión cada vez daba algo de miedo, pero me mantuve firme y tragué saliva, una sensación fría llegaba por mi espina dorsal, recordando que algo sí había pasado en mi escuela…

_Sorpresa- Me exalté un poco, de hecho me asustó. _No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, eché un fosforo les encerré y me puse a caminar. Puedo recordar los gritos sinfonía irresistible. Los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas, pero muchos no me volverían a molestar, la profesora histérica huyendo de las llamas saltó por la ventana y ya no ha vuelto a andar. – Se quedó callado, recogió las piernas y las abrazó contra su pecho. Yo estaba fría, él hablaba de mi escuela, ¿Él fue el que provocó el fuego? Dijeron que había sido un accidente… salí de mi shock cuando él volvió a hablar.

_ Ha pasado el tiempo, no volví al colegio tampoco a casa, pero este lugar tiene ventajas, aquí no me maltratan, aunque es todo muy frio y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo. Y te confesaré algo más, puede que después de todo esto no me quieras ver jamás pero serás la primera persona que haya escuchado la historia completa, y real, nadie me cree… ¿sabes? A veces paso imaginando la manera de matar a una enfermera y me tengo que controlar. Sé que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar. Algo como "Me arrepiento lo juro" pss ¡A Quién quiero engañar! – Rió y se quedó mirando la pared me miró y luego la pared de nuevo, se talló los ojos y me miró un tiempo largo, se quedó helado, se puso pálido, tal vez tanto como yo.

_T-Tu…C-Como t-te llamas… -Estaba actuando nervioso.

_Kyoko…Sasagawa… - Yo todavía no podía creerlo… estaba estática, no sabía que pensar, él no tenía la culpa, si no le hubiesen hecho eso… pero hizo algo horrible… pero también sufrió mucho. Estoy confundida.

_Tú…- Se quedó mirándome sorprendido, ¿por qué?

_Kyoko-chan…-Lo miré y recordé todo, todos aquellos recuerdos que había bloqueado. Él estudió en mi salón, yo siempre trataba de hacer algo, pero mis amigas me decían que no me metiera para no terminar involucrada. ¿Puede ser que yo soy la chica que le gustaba?

_¿Puedes verme bien?- Traté de tranquilizarme, pero en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa.

_Si… - Me acerqué a él, iba a tomar su mano, pero la retiro.

_No debes acercarte…

_¿Por qué? Tú no vas a hacerme nada malo, ¿verdad?

_¡No! Como podría hacerlo… debes odiarme ya, ¿No? – Negué con la cabeza, y tomé su mano, estaba fría

_¿Por qué? – Ladeé la cabeza

_¿Por qué, qué?

_Por qué no me tienes miedo, las enfermeras me vendan los ojos porque creen que si memorizo algún rostro las intentaré matar, todas me tienen miedo…Todos.-Unas lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos.

_Tengo miedo, pero sé que en verdad no eres una mala persona, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas… -Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, empezó a llorar. Lloró desconsoladamente, tal vez 10 minutos, cuando nos separamos ya estaba más tranquilo, me senté en la silla pero esta vez más cerca y con su mano en la mía.

_Todo estará bien. –Sonreí y por primera vez vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

_¿Vendrás de nuevo? – Su expresión decayó

_Si, vendré de nuevo, hablaré contigo, te ayudaré a superar esto, sé que si demuestras ser buena persona podrás salir. Sé que no fue tu culpa. Quiero darte algo…

_¿Qué cosa? – Me acerqué y le di un beso mi primer beso, se quedó embobado y sonrió.

Hablamos un poco hasta que entro la enfermera

_Señorita, la hora de visita terminó. –Asentí y la enfermera me dirigía insistentemente a la salida.

_¡Un momento!, ¡Tsuna-kun Una pregunta!

_¿Qué?

_¿Has vuelto a ver al reflejo…? –La enfermera seguía sacándome insistentemente. Él sonrió

_Veras… Aquí no hay espejos.-En ese momento la enfermera cerró la puerta.

Aunque su respuesta me dejó intrigada, volveré mañana y todos los días además, no creo que sea de que preocuparse… ¿Verdad?

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

¿Fin?

Puede que sí, puede que no, depende de los review, he pensado en continuaciones, pero no estoy segura, si conoces la canción notarán que no está copiada textualmente del todo.

Sé que quedó algo picado, pero no se me ocurría otro final :P

Si quieren una continuación no tengo problema en hacerla solo tienen que pedir ^^

Por cierto, me disculpo cualquier falta de ortografía que encuentren, sé que es propenso que encuentren al menos una sin importar cuantas veces lo revise… ¬¬

En fin, espero les haya gustado, dejen un review! Vivo de ellos! XD


End file.
